


In Bocca al Lupo

by pequinessa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, photographers!yuta and donghyuck, the yujae werewolf fic nobody asked for lmao, there are more characters but I'll update the tags as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pequinessa/pseuds/pequinessa
Summary: "They're rather cute, aren't they? When they are like this.""Donghyuck, they're werevolves. They could tear us apart in the blink of an eye.""Still cute."





	1. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to this mess of a fic I've been writing since last year!

"How much further until we actually reach the woods?”

Yuta sighed, arms quivering from the weight of the equipment he was carrying. He made a brief pause and allowed Donghyuck to catch up to him, breath shallow and face bright with sweat.

“It’s you who wanted to come so stop complaining.” Despite his harsh tone, Yuta took off the straps of the bags and carefully laid the equipment on the floor.

“We leave again in five,” he warned the younger boy, who, too tired to actually articulate any words, just smiled tiredly at him. After setting the equipment he was carrying next to Yuta’s, he flopped down on the floor.

Yuta just sighed from his spot on the floor and opened his backpack, and fished out a bottle of water and threw it to Donghyuck, who yelped when the plastic bottle hit him straight on the arm.

“Drink up.”

Donghyuck took off the lid and gave a large gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked at Yuta.

“Look at you, you actually care about me, don’t you?” Donghyuck batted his eyelashes obnoxiously and gave the other a greasy smile.

Yuta just groaned and stood up, not bothering to reply back.

“Keep an eye on the equipment.” He yelled before walking away, a bit to the south.

“Don’t leave me here alone!”

Yuta just snickered and disappeared from Donghyuck’s line of view.

The woods were nothing spectacular, Yuta wasn’t even sure the group of scattered and paper-thin like trees could even be considered a true forest. The skinny and almost leafless branches provided no shelter from the sun whatsoever, and the soil wasn’t very trustworthy. Many people did trek through the woods at the base of the mountains, so the once rock-solid ground had slowly decayed, leaving behind a dangerous combination of loose stones and thin cracks, with a variety of weeds growing in between them.

However, what made Yuta so restless wasn’t the poor landscape; it was the piece of information one of his co-workers had slipped to him. Usually, Yuta wouldn’t even bother, but the piece of information was way too juicy, and the fact that the place Goon-yoo had mentioned was conventionally near his aunt’s house sealed the deal.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure he would actually see them. Yuta used to spend his summers at his aunt’s house, his own too tiny to have three children at the same time during the warm season. Yuta being the only male only after his father, he was usually the one sent away. He didn’t mind, though. He liked coming to Korea, and , even more, liked the way his aunt pampered him. Since his uncle passed away, she had always felt a bit lonely. But when summer came and Yuta with it, she would go back to her lively self, fussing over the boy in such a loving way he couldn’t even bother to feel annoyed.

He knew the woods like the back of his hand, having explored most of its expanse when he was younger. It wasn’t very rich in flora, but it was quite extensive; near the river, the vegetation did get quite lush but Yuta was never really allowed to go beyond the river. The strong current had once taken the life of one of the little boys of the town who had accidentally fallen in the waters while playing around. After such a devastating accident, his aunt had made him promise that he would never try to cross the river nor play too close to it.

Not wanting to upset his aunt, he had nodded his head, “I promise, Auntie.” Despite that his skin crawled with interest; he wanted to see what was beyond the river, for at least the woods looked larger and far more intimidating that on his side of the river. But he decided against his wishes. Back home, Yuta was always awful at listening to others, but he really loved his aunt and he would never do anything that would bring her harm or sadness in any way.

Still, he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that a whole pack of wolves were living concealed in the woods. It seemed quite a fantastical idea. At least during his stay in the town, he had never heard of such thing, and the town was so small that information as alarming as that would surely spread like an infectious disease among the citizens.

At first, he had tried to dismiss the idea, but his coworker had been quite adamant on the theme.

“Yuta, I know it sounds crazy, alright? But my niece saw them last summer. She doesn’t lie, Yuta. She even tried to draw them from her memories!”

It sounded crazy.

However, Yuta was desperate enough to believe such a flimsy story. His budget was coming to a short end and, if he didn’t have to pay for accommodation by his aunt, the idea sure deserved some thinking. He could always photograph Donghyuck in the woods, playing with nature. Although he hated to admit, the kid was a natural. Yuta could never catch him off-guard; he looked effortlessly natural in all of his photos. Of course, he would rather be eaten by a pack of wolves than to admit something like that out loud.

He took one last glance at the depressing landscape around him, silently wondering if he had gone crazy and went back to where he had left Donghyuck with all the equipment. He only hoped the other hadn’t dozed off during his short absence.

 

{-}

 

“Do you actually think we will see something?” Donghyuck finished adjusting the lenses and turned towards Yuta.

Yuta sighed without taking his eyes off of his iPad.

“Not really. But I don’t have anything to lose, so,” he explained, shrugging.

That wasn’t actually true, but it wasn’t a lie either.

Yes, he could lose the chance to be given the Choi’s scholarship if he didn’t have something to submit that would blow the committee's minds away. But other than that silly dream of his, no, there was nothing at stake. If they didn’t manage to catch sight of the wolves, then nothing.

Once the month ended he would have to go back to his regular and boring newspaper work.

“I don’t think I want to meet this pack of wolves,” Donghyuck said, sitting down next to Yuta. “What if they attack us?”

“That’s a possibility. But I’ll guess they wouldn’t like your bitter and skinny ass, so don’t worry.” Yuta patted him on the thigh. “You’re safe,” he added for good measure.

“Ha-ha. Funny.”

When he finished downloading his SC card, he took it out and inserted it into his camera. He put his iPad inside his bag again and stood up, checking the settings of his camera.

“Have you laid the meat by the trees?”

“Yeah. But in my opinion, I think it’s a pretty stupid idea. Do you think wolves are like sharks? That they will come running once they smell blood and meat?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Yuta sighed.

“You’re stupid, shut up. I’ve never tried to catch a wolf before, have you?” Donghyuck grunted a “no” as a response.“That’s what I thought. They are carnivores, they will like the meat. It’s basic maths, so shut up and pay attention.”

Yuta had actually done some research on the topic, and of course, he had checked that no other dangerous beings lived in the woods. The meat could attract any other kind of unwanted animals, so after scrolling endlessly through different websites on the local forest and its current inhabitants, he deemed his plan to be safe enough.

Alright, so leaving raw meat laying around in order to lure a pack of wolves wasn’t exactly safe, but Yuta had read wolves weren’t prone to attack and kill humans. As long as they stayed within a safe distance from them they shouldn't be in danger. Plus, a little risk was always needed when photographing wild animals, according to Choi Minho.

“How long do we have to wait?” Donghyuck interjected.

“I don’t know.”

“And you are positive they will-“

“Donghyuck, shut the fuck up or I swear I’m not taking you with me anywhere else.”

 

{-}

 

Of course, to no one’s surprise, the wolves didn’t appear.

“I read in that book that you lent me, the one that Choi Minho wrote, that photographing animals is one of the most extensive and time-consuming photo shoots ever.”

Of course he knew that. Fuck, that book _Heart and Soul of Photography_ was like a bible to him. He knew every word by heart, probably.

“I know.”

“Then how do you even expect that in one week we will be able to photograph a pack of animals that nobody has seen, other than that little girl?”

Donghyuck had a point. A very logical and fair point.

Yuta didn’t have an answer for that. Or maybe he did but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud. He really thought these wolves were his golden ticket to winning the scholarship. He had watched all of last year’s candidates and their works, and wow, Yuta had really felt like inexperienced. Their photos had been incredible and it was really hard for him to tell who had been the winner with such amazing pictures.

Pictures of people, pictures of animals, of nature, of lights, of clothes, of empty places. Everything worth photographing was on the list of the final candidates. He had felt immediately threatened.

Yuta knew he was good, up to a certain point at least, but nowhere near as good as those candidates from last year’s competition.

However, he did notice that not many people had taken photos of wild animals, and among so many pictures, those few were the ones that stood out the most. It was no wonder, seeing as how difficult it was to take a good shot of a living and dangerous animal. It took a lot of commitment, effort, and time just to get one good shot. It could take up to six months even, according to the professional photographer Choi Minho, who had won “Best Picture” of the year three years in a row in the Cinema and Photography Festival of Korea. He even had international awards, and well, he was kind of Yuta’s role model.

Minho became well-known when he won his first “Best Picture” prize, a photo of a wild rhino standing up against two malnourished lions. Yuta had been awe-struck the first time he came across it. The photo had been shot from such a close distance, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how frightened Minho had to have been. He remembered the admiration coursing through his veins while watching Minho’s interview where he discussed  the moment he photographed such a masterpiece. Remembered feeling absolutely besotted with the idea of making the world see such artistry. He knew that was _it_.

It had been that picture in particular that pushed him to pursue photography. Yuta, too, wanted something like that, a picture so inspiring it made others go after such a fantastic activity and fantastical career. He wanted recognition. And maybe it was a bad case of hero worship, but he knew his submission for the Choi scholarship _had_ to be a photo of a wild animal. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Of course, he wouldn’t tell Donghyuck any of those things.

“If you are tired you can go, Hyuck,” he finally said, taking into the younger boy’s sleepy eyes. They had been almost twelve hours out, and although Yuta was used to this, Donghyuck was still young. Aa fact Yuta tended to forget, he thought guiltily.

“No, no. I’ll stay with you,” the redhead answered, fighting the yawn that was threatening to fall from his mouth.

Yuta just smiled and rubbed his head affectionately.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” No matter how annoying Donghyuck was, he felt relieved by his presence.  

The temperature was starting to drop now that the sun was gone, and even if Yuta knew the woods like the back of his hand, he knew it was difficult to navigate through it at night even with lanterns. Since they were carrying such delicate equipment, Yuta didn’t want to risk their expensive cameras getting damaged by blindly walking through protruding roots, loose stones, and wet soil.

He very well knew wolves were nocturnal, creatures who would rather escape the rays of the sun, but he had heard of self-confident wolves who went out to hunt at noon. Clearly, his hypothetical pack of wolves weren’t like those wolves. Even if Yuta prefered to stay to keep filming, he was conscious of the fact that they had run out of snacks and their clothes, though warm, weren’t enough to fight off the chilly breeze that blew from the river at night.

Yuta turned his head to take a quick look at Donghyuck, who was unsuccessfully trying to keep his eyes open. Although Yuta didn’t really mind working under such conditions, he couldn’t put Donghyuck through it.

“Yo, kiddo,” he called him, shaking him by the shoulder. “Let’s pick everything up. We are gonna freeze our asses here if we don’t leave in a couple of minutes.”

Donghyuck blinked tiredly at Yuta, trying to process his words.

“But we haven’t seen the wolves yet, are you giving up? We can stay, if it is for me then you should-”

“I’m not giving up, but I’m hella tired. Even if a wolf appears I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to take a good picture if I’m nodding off.”

Donghyuck seemed like he wanted to reply, but the moment he opened his mouth a large yawn made its way past his mouth. He rapidly closed it and pouted, defeated.

“Alright,” he said with a sigh, standing up and stretching his muscles, numbed from being in the same position for hours.

“Don’t worry, Donghyuck. We’ll come again tomorrow. I’m not giving up, alright?” Yuta reassured his younger friend. “Tomorrow I need you in top condition, we’re camping.”

Donghyuck’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm and Yuta felt stupidly happy that the younger was just as invested as he was in this overall crazy idea of photographing a highly possible non-existent pack of wolves.

“Alright, then let’s do this quick. I’m honestly starving,” the younger confessed, and his stomach growled as in cue.

Yuta just laughed and shook his head.

After wrapping up everything and arriving at Yuta’s aunt house, Donghyuck, the better cook of the two, prepared something quick for them to eat. Since night had approached sooner than expected, leaving everything in dark, the trip back had been rather slow, with Yuta constantly reminding Donghyuck to watch his steps and to keep an eye for loose stones. They had arrived later than Yuta had foreseen so he quickly made a mental note to leave the woods earlier next time since it seemed the sun set faster than predicted.

Yuta sent Donghyuck to sleep while he quickly checked the footage of the cameras. Even if they hadn’t seen the pack of wolves, the two photographers had the opportunity to snap some interesting shots of nature and its inoffensive creatures. At least the odyssey hadn’t been entirely in vain, Yuta thought while checking one of the photos he had taken: an image of Donghyuck trying to approach a small red fox who had been lured by the scent of raw meat placed near their little encampment.

While laying on the bed, Yuta couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He knew photographing animals, wild, timid animals on top of that, was a matter of patience and, inevitably, good luck. It was just their first day, so he tried to keep an optimistic mind. It was fine, he had almost three whole weeks before he had to go back to his regular job at the local newspaper of the city nearby. Once his three weeks passed, he knew the chances of getting a good shot would diminish a lot since he would have less time and be too tired to stay up all night.

_It’s fine, I can do this._

{-}

 

Or maybe not, seeing two entire weeks had gone by without any glimpse of the damn pack of wolves. Donghyuck and he had changed tactics and had become night owls, going into the forest at noon and coming back in the morning, since wolves were nocturnal. According to Google,that was.

Even like that, the duo hadn’t had good luck. Yuta could sense Donghyuck was becoming restless by the day, and he was himself. He truly didn’t want to come to terms with the fact that maybe the rumor of a whole pack of wolves was just a bunch of bullshit. He tried to cheer Donghyuck up by reminding him that these kinds of things took time, but Yuta wasn’t very confident either.

Also, even during summer, nights in the woods were rather cold and even if they slept all day in order to be full of energy by night, it wasn’t the same. Exhaustion was rapidly catching up to them, and Yuta swore it would be a nightmare to go back to his previous sleeping schedule once his holidays were over.

Nights were rather silent, and even with the casual rustle of a nocturnal creature, the atmosphere was rather eerie. Fortunately, the younger had taken a liking to softly humming randoms songs, and to Yuta it was oddly comforting. He sometimes joined in, when he recognized whatever song Donghyuck had on his mind.

It was 5am and the sun was going to start to rise anytime soon.

Another goddamn day of absolutely nothing, Yuta bitterly thought. He tried to put his best face forward before approaching Donghyuck and informing him it was best if they wrapped everything up.

“Hyuck, come on, let’s go,” Yuta called him, stretching his limbs.

Donghyuck stopped humming and sighed tiredly. He nodded and got up, stretching his limbs as well. They started gathering their things in silence. There was nothing to say. Yuta knew if he tried to encourage the younger the other would just get mad. Donghyuck hated being treated like a baby, and he had told Yuta he knew what they were trying to do was hard, so he needn’t worry about his mood. He needn’t reassure him all of the time that they still had time.

Yuta was almost done with picking up the empty bags of the snacks he had packed when suddenly Donghyuck palmed him repeatedly on the shoulder. He got startled and turned his head around to scold the younger for scaring him so suddenly.

“Donghyuck, what the he-”

“Shush!” Donghyuck hissed, raising his arm and pointing with his finger towards the trees. Yuta’s eyes rapidly followed the movement of the younger’s arm, curious as to why the other seemed so surprised.

There, barely visible, hidden between the branches of the trees a couple of metres ahead, was a wolf.

Yuta and Donghyuck held their breaths, paralyzed. They didn’t want to scare the wolf away so they didn’t dare move, not even to pick up their cameras.

It seemed as if the wolf was looking at them, waiting for their next move. When it noticed neither of the humans was about to move, it slowly made its way towards them, gradually coming out of its hiding spot.

Yuta gasped when he noticed the wolf was quite...big. It wasn’t huge, but it did look bigger than the ones from the documentaries Yuta had watched.

It was beautiful.

The fur of its back was quite reddish, from its muzzle to its tail. The colour seemed lighter on the chest and belly, and its eyes were a bright yellow. Once the wolf came out completely of its hiding spot, it stopped just a couple of metres away from Yuta and Donghyuck.

Yuta turned his head to take a quick look at Donghyuck, who seemed mesmerized by the incredible creature in front of them. He licked his lips and turned his head back to the wolf who was still looking at them cautiously. Yuta slowly crouched, never taking his eyes off of the wolf. He palmed the ground beneath him looking for his camera, and once his fingers grazed the strap of the camera, he curled them around it.

Before Yuta could even lift his camera, Donghyuck took a step closer to the wolf.

“Hey, there, wolfie,” the younger softly called the wolf with his palms held up. “Nice wolfie, are you alone?” he continued talking to the wolf as if it were a goddamn dog.

“Donghyuck, what are you doing? Don’t get close to it, you don’t know how it’ll react,” Yuta whispered, alarmed at Donghyuck’s sudden surge of confidence. He quickly lifted his camera and turned it on, fingers quickly adjusting the settings. “Don’t move, I’ll try to take a picture.”

“It’s fine, I think it’s curious. It hasn’t tried to attack us yet, I’m trying to demonstrate we are not going to harm him.” Donghyuck crouched down and moved slowly towards the wolf who had also started to advance carefully towards the boy.

Yuta was terrified the wolf would suddenly decide Donghyuck looked tasty enough for a meal, but he couldn’t find it in himself to interrupt what seemed the most surreal moment of his life.

He raised his camera and watch the whole ordeal take place through the lens.

“You’re beautiful, wolfie. I didn’t know wolves were so impressive,” Donghyuck continued talking to the wolf in a mellow tone of voice. “You’re curious, aren’t you? We won’t do anything to you, we promise.”

Yuta thought Donghyuck must have been crazy if he truly believed the wolf could understand what he was saying. However, the wolf slightly turned its head to the side, as if showing it was listening to Donghyuck’s words.

What on earth.

“Look, I think it knows we will not try to harm it!” Donghyuck excitedly whispered to Yuta as he watched the wolf approaching him as well.

Yuta couldn’t believe what was happening. He couldn’t even press the shutter to take a pic, too stunned by the sudden events. He watched, baffled, how Donghyuck extended his palms towards the wolf who had gotten rather near to the young boy.

The moment the wolf stretched its neck and positioned his muzzle on top of Donghyuck’s palm, Yuta’s finger automatically pressed the shutter, capturing the almost hypnagogic moment.

The sound of the camera alerted the wolf, who suddenly looked at Yuta as if it had forgotten about his existence. The moment he made eye contact with the wolf through his lens, the wolf sprinted towards the woods, easily getting lost between the vegetation.

Donghyuck stumbled back and landed heavily on the ground, chest heaving. He quickly looked at Yuta who had already lowered his camera. They both caught each other’s eyes, which seemed to communicate the same sentiment.

What the _fuck_ had just happened.

 

{-}

 

Back in the house, Donghyuck and Yuta were still silent, the two of them way too absorbed in their own thoughts. Once they had put away all of their equipment, they sat down in the dining room. The clock read 6:45 am.

“I can’t believe that happened,” Donghyuck started, eyes wide when he looked at Yuta. “Was that even a wolf? It was way bigger than what you showed me.”

Yuta nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the previous events.

“I honestly didn’t believe we would get to see wolves. I mean,“ he started, while crossing his fingers above the table. “I only thought we would be able to catch a glimpse at most.”

Donghyuck nodded rapidly, agreeing with Yuta.

“I never thought we would be able to see one from such close proximity! And, oh my God, did you see the wolf when I was talking to it? It looked as if it was actually listening to me!” The younger one smiled widely, making gestures with his hands. “And, like, I didn’t know what I was thinking when I started moving towards the wolf. It could have attacked me but I felt like it wouldn’t hurt us. I don’t know how to explain this but when I looked into its eyes, Yuta, they looked intelligent.”

Yuta was still processing the whole ordeal. Why had the wolf approached Donghyuck so easily? He had never even heard of such behaviour from a wolf. Had the wolf known Donghyuck and Yuta had been in the woods for almost a week? Had it been lured by their smell or the meat?

And the question that had Yuta freaking out slightly was, was there a whole pack? Or was the wolf they had seen the only one going around in the woods? That seemed unlikely since wolves were known for travelling in packs. But again, the wolf had exhibited incredibly odd behaviour, and it was larger than expected as well. Maybe it was one of a kind?

Yuta shuddered at the thought of a pack of giants wolves lurking around in the woods.

The beginnings of a headache started taking over Yuta’s head, so he quickly sent Donghyuck to sleep, they could always talk later with a clearer head. At first, the younger had seemed too excited to just go to sleep like that but the moment his head touched the pillow he was out like a light.

Yuta chuckled when he heard Donghyuck snoring slightly. After making sure the younger was properly sleeping, Yuta went into his room, his aunt’s actually since Donghyuck was sleeping in his old room, and sat down on the soft mattress. He had brought his camera with him in hopes of going over the pictures he had taken. However, there was something that prevented him from turning it on.

Even if the wolf hadn’t done anything to them, the whole situation had been more than nerve-wracking. Yuta was incredibly exhausted and he was sure the moment he took a glance at his photo he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. There were many questions still going around in his head, and he didn’t feel energetic enough to stay up to try to solve the mess that was his mind.

With a sigh, he left the camera on his bedside table and quickly changed into an old tee and pink pyjama pants, courtesy of Donghyuck. _Fuck it_ , he thought while getting under the duvet. He would deal with everything once he was better rested.

The moment he closed his eyes, a pair of wild yellow eyes appeared before his closed lids. Yuta groaned. It seemed falling asleep would be harder than expected.

 

{-}

 

Yuta woke up to the smell of toast and bacon in the air. Still half asleep, he blindly searched for his phone on the bed. Once his fingers grazed the all too familiar square, he grabbed it and unlocked it. The phone read 13:27. It was pretty late, but Yuta didn’t really mind. Donghyuck and he had kind of grown used to sleeping late and waking up just as late.

Memories from the events that happened previously that day flashed before his eyes and he slowly sat up on the bed. Mind still a bit hazy, he extended his arm to take the camera from the bedside table and turned it on. He quickly went through the photos he had taken so far until he reached the photo with the wolf and Donghyuck.

The sun had just begun rising when the photo was taken, bathing the whole scene in a soft and dim light. Donghyuck’s red hair almost complemented the wolf’s red fur, whose eyes remained trained on the younger boy.

Even to Yuta, who had taken the photo, the picture looked unreal. It looked like something straight up from a fantasy book, the enormous beast and the young boy who befriended it. He kept looking at the photo, eyes slowly taking in the beauty of the shot.

A soft knock on his door brought Yuta out of his stupor.

“Brunch is ready!” Donghyuck called from the other side of the room, “so come down quickly or it’ll grow cold.”

“Give me a minute,” Yuta said back, taking one last glance at the picture before standing up from the bed. He quickly dressed in a sleeveless shirt and some sweatpants and grabbed the camera, eager to show the shot to Donghyuck.

The younger boy had already set the table and was currently sitting down, engulfing the food he had prepared. The delicious smell coming from Donghyuck’s dishes made Yuta’s stomach growl, so he decided he could always show the other the photo when they were done eating.

Yuta thought Donghyuck would be talkative, seeing the younger tended to blurt out everything that was on his mind without any kind of filter whatsoever. The events from earlier sure would give the boy something to talk about. However, contrary to Yuta’s predictions Donghyuck remained silent during the whole meal.

Yuta began washing the dishes once they were done eating and then motioned for Donghyuck to go sit outside in the porch. When he was done he joined Donghyuck, who was sitting on one of the big wicker chairs going through Yuta’s camera.

“It really happened,” he said without lifting his eyes from the camera when he sensed Yuta taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Yuta hummed, taking in the amazing scenery before him. Luckily, his aunt’s house was next to where the woods started.When he was a kid he used to imagine the whole woods were the backyard of the house. There was a tiny fence that separated the end of the actual backyard and the start of the woods, the only barrier that actually prevented Yuta’s childhood dream from being true.

“It did.”

Donghyuck’s eyes were still trained on the camera when Yuta turned his head to take a look at his younger friend.

“How about tonight we just stay in and I grill some meat?” Yuta suddenly offered after taking in Donghyuck’s dark eye bags. _Stop working the kid to the bones_ , he scolded himself. “I’m pretty sure the wolf won’t go anywhere if he lives in the woods. We can always go wolf-hunting tomorrow,” he tried to reason, aware that Donghyuck wouldn’t be satisfied with just one photo. Neither would he.

The red-haired boy looked at Yuta and smiled brightly, eyes twinkling.

“Sounds like a plan.”

After having spent the whole evening discussing whether there was a whole pack of wolves living in the woods or the wolf they had seen was the only one, dinner time arrived with the promise of thinking about something other than conspiracy theories about Twilight.

“You bought a lot of meat,” Donghyuck commented when Yuta opened their fridge and saw the neatly placed bags of meats. “It must have cost a fortune. Were you that sure about that man’s niece’s tale?” He teased good-naturedly.

Yuta just pushed Donghyuck out of the way with his hip, hands holding a wooden tray with the different cuts of meat.

“Shut up, did we see a wolf or not?”

The younger boy broke into a smile nodding fervently, momentarily forgetting about their bantering.

“We did,” he conceded, following Yuta outside to help him grill the meat.

The sun had started to set. It slowly hid between the taller branches of the trees, bathing the landscape in an orange glow. Although during midday summer was unforgiving, the sun mercilessly shining down on the woods at ridiculous degrees, evenings were amazing.

Yuta loved summer dusks when the sun went away taking the last trails of heat with it, and the gentle breeze that came from the woods helped chill the atmosphere a bit. He felt at peace during such times, during which he didn’t have to worry about his boring work, about his family in another country, about his frustrated dreams. About him. He just enjoyed those moment with gusto, letting the cool breeze gently blow his hair.

Once Donghyuck and he were done with the fire, Yuta laid the pieces of meat he had previously cut on the grill. Since the red-haired boy was rather impatient, he had cut down the pieces as thin as possible, so they would cook faster.

Soon, the smell of the grilled meat filled his nostrils and made Yuta’s mouth water.

“It smells great,” Donghyuck commented, taking a sip of the soda he had brought from the kitchen.

Yuta nodded, taking the tongs to flip the meat. He was in the middle of flipping the last piece when an odd glow caught his attention. He left the tongs and took a step towards the fence where he swore he could see two dim lights almost floating behind the thin white wooden planks.

“What is that?” he asked Donghyuck, making a quick movement with his hand to call him over.

“What is what?” Donghyuck jumped from his seat and approached Yuta, squinting his eyes in the direction the older was pointing.

“There, there are like two lights? Behind the fence, I think-”

“Yuta,” Donghyuck called breathlessly when the two males saw a wolf easily jumping the small fence into their backyard.

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

Walking slowly towards them, was the wolf from before. If during broad light he had looked rather intimidating, he looked absolutely terrifying walking like a predator in the middle of the night towards Yuta and Donghyuck.

“Fuck,” Yuta muttered, heart hammering like crazy in his ribcage. When the wolf got closer with his heavy stroll, his first instinct was to grab Donghyuck by the wrist and hide him behind himself.

Donghyuck grabbed Yuta by the wrist and didn’t let go, eyes wide as a plate as he dumbly looked as the wolf walked past them towards the grill.

The wolf sat down on the grass close to the grill. His glowing yellow eyes suddenly snapped towards Yuta and he let out a weak whimper.

Perhaps the wolf was...hungry? Maybe the tempting smell from the grilled meat had attracted the enormous wolf.

“I think...he is hungry,” Donghyuck commented under his breath, and let go of Yuta’s wrist to take a step towards the wolf.

Yuta rapidly stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing? Aren’t animals more dangerous if they are hungry?” Yuta said through gritted teeth. He couldn’t believe he was actually living such a ridiculous situation.

The two males got startled when the wolf whimpered again and then proceeded to lower his belly to the ground and positioned his head on top of his paws.

Alright, why the heck did the wolf look so fucking domestic? Yuta was absolutely baffled by the strange behaviour of the animal. He had never seen such an attitude form a wolf, and Yuta had seen tons of wolves documentaries

“He’s almost like a dog,” Donghyuck suddenly said, escaping from Yuta’s hold to get closer to the seemingly calm animal.

“You’re hungry, right?” he asked the wolf as if he were talking to Rapunzel, Yuta’s freaking dog. “I bet you are. It’s fine, we have a lot of meat. Yuta bought a lot, I guess he won’t mind if we share it with you. Actually, this meat was meant to attract you, and between you and I, I didn’t think it could work.”

Yuta could only look on in wonder as the younger male slowly crouched down close to the wolf. The wolf’s ears perked up as if he was attentively listening to Donghyuck’s words, and he was wagging his tail contently.

For a hot moment, Yuta almost believed the wolf understood what Donghyuck was saying. And even if he really believed animals were incredibly clever and were more than capable of communicating with humans, he didn’t think this wolf in particular could understand Korean.

“Yuta, the meat!” Donghyuck reminded him, after giving a tentative step towards the wolf, who was looking at him curiously.

Yuta just watched as the whole ordeal developed and sighed. He carefully went back to the grill to take the meat out of the fire before it became charcoal. With the tongs, he slowly piled each piece of meat on a plate and laid out a new batch of previously-cut pieces of meat.

“Donghyuck, come eat,” Yuta called, sitting down on the wooden deck with the dish next to him.

The wolf stood up again on four legs and carefully strolled to Yuta. Donghyuck too stood up again and walked towards the Japanese male, sitting down next to him.

The wolf came to a halt right in front of Yuta and then sat down, tail still wagging. He stretched his neck towards the plate full of meat and whined, shaking his head.

Yuta and Donghyuck could only watch in wonder as the wolf kept whimpering, clearly asking for a piece of meat.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do the dumbest thing on earth,” Yuta mumbled, before reaching out and taking a piece of meat with his finger. The wolf stopped whimpering and sat with his back straight, mouth opened and gaze eager.

With trembling fingers, Yuta offered the piece of meat to the wolf.

_He’s going to fucking bite my hand off, what the fuck am I even doing?_

The wolf stretched his neck and shortly sniffed the meat before taking it delicately with his teeth, making sure he didn’t even graze Yuta’s fingers. He engulfed the meat right away and then timidly licked at Yuta’s fingers, who upon the surprise retreated with a small scream.

“Fuck,” he said breathlessly, heart thundering inside his chest. The wolf just whimpered and drummed his paws on the grass, very much looking like Rapunzel when she wanted to be fed.

Donghyuck, who had watched the exchange silently and with his mouth open, burst into a fit of giggles when he took in Yuta’s expression of utter terror.

“Oh my God,” he said between giggles, wiping off an imaginary tear. “That was hilarious.”

Yuta glared at the younger male but eventually let out an embarrassed laugh.

“That was scary as fuck, but wolfie here was so gentle.” He gave the wolf a glance, who was still wagging his tail. When he caught Yuta’s eyes he let out a bark and drummed his paws against the grass again. “Alright, alright, wait.”

Yuta took another piece of meat between his fingers and offered it to the wolf, who took it gently again and then ate it. He licked again at Yuta’s fingers again, but this time around Yuta didn’t retreat, he let the giant ball of fur yap happily at his fingers. In a sudden act of courage, he brushed his thumb against the wolf’s muzzle. The wolf just nuzzled his whole hand.

“He’s like a freaking dog,” Donghyuck commented, amazed. “I didn’t know wolves were so affectionate. I actually thought they were shy?”

“I know, right? I can’t believe this is a wolf, maybe it was trained?“ Yuta wondered while he fed the wolf another piece of meat.

Donghyuck bit his thumb, pensively. He took a piece of meat with his chopsticks and chewed silently, contemplating Yuta’s words.

“Maybe, but he would have a collar in that case, I think.”

Yuta had given up on feeding the wolf piece by piece, so he just took various pieces and laid them on the grass so the wolf could eat. He then stood up and went to the grill in order to flip the new batch of meat.

“I don’t think so, maybe he’s like those wolves from the national parks, you know. Those that are kind of domesticated but still live in the wild. I don’t recall there’s a national park around this area, though.”

“Maybe somebody who lives in the woods actually domesticated him?” Donghyuck offered. He glanced over to the wolf who was now laying completely on the grass, looking at him. He smiled to the wolf, and the wolf barked. “He’s kinda cute.”

Yuta smiled and nodded, “Yeah, he is. Especially since he hasn’t eaten us so far.”

The rest of the night was spent just like that, Yuta and Donghyuck eating and feeding the wolf. At some point, the wolf had trotted towards the red-haired boy and had dropped his giant body next to him, head on the boy’s lap.

Yuta and Donghyuck had shared equally impressed looks, after breaking out in similar smiles. While Donghyuck petted the wolf lovingly, Yuta went inside to retrieve his camera.

He quickly came back and snapped shot after shot, cooing all the time at how adorable Donghyuck and the wolf looked together.

After some time the wolf stood up and after licking both Donghyuck and Yuta’s hands, he jumped over the fence and ran into woods, disappearing into the night.

Yuta and Donghyuck stayed up until the sun rose, discussing every kind of theory regarding the wolf’s sudden presence and behaviour. They couldn’t believe how fucking lucky they were, to have befriended a goddamn wolf, and a giant one at that.

Once they woke up the next day, before lunchtime, the duo was surprised to see that the wolf from the previous night was in the backyard, running around with a stick in his mouth.

Donghyuck yelled excitedly and went out to greet their newest friend, briefly forgetting about his empty stomach. Yuta just shook his head and went about preparing breakfast for the two of them. Through the kitchen window, he could see Donghyuck and the wolf playing catch-n-fetch. Even if the image before him was one hundred percent real, he just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that, indeed, Donghyuck and he had befriended a goddamn wolf. It seemed something taken out straight from a  fairytale.

Yuta decided that, since the day was great, they could have their brunch outside, on the little table.

He carefully put all the dishes on a tray and brought it outside, careful not to drop anything on his way. Fortunately, Donghyuck had left the door open so he could slip outside without any difficulties. He laid the tray on the small table and called Donghyuck to grab a bite.

At the sound of his voice, the wolf’s ears perked up, and he dropped the stick in his mouth to sprint towards Yuta. He jumped over to the deck and started jumping all over Yuta, wagging his tail in the process.

Yuta chuckled, endeared by the wolf’s attitude, and kneeled down in front of him to pet him lovingly.

“G’morning, buddy. Came to visit today again, uh?” He asked him, and once again, he was surprised to see how the wolf barked in response. Jesus, the animal really seemed as if he understood Yuta’s word, and even if that should have creeped him out, it only made Yuta more curious to discover his origin.

After a good session of petting, Yuta went inside again to wash his hands, and he instructed Donghyuck to do the same. While eating, the wolf had unusually stayed quiet, laying down beside the small table while licking his paws, as if patiently waiting for the duo to finish their meal.

“Do you think...we can keep him?” Donghyuck asked after taking a big bite of his sandwich.

“No, Donghyuck, of course not. Even if he has proved to be quite affectionate and well-behaved, he is no dog. He is a wild animal, he has needs we cannot help to fulfil,” Yuta answered and the younger boy pouted, clearly deflated.

“But he doesn't look very wild, right? I mean, if you ignore the fact that he is larger than most wolves, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between him and a dog, right?” Donghyuck pressed on, quickly scratching the wolf’s head.

Yuta sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Donghyuck. No. You do remember next month I have to go back to work again and you start university, right? This isn’t our house and we won’t be able to come every week,” he softly reminded Donghyuck.

“I know,” the other gave in with a sad look in his eyes. “But it would be great to have a wolf pet.”

Yuta nodded and smiled at the younger boy.

“Since we don’t have to keep on looking for that pack of wolves, let’s just enjoy ourselves until we have to come back, alright?” Yuta tried to cheer Donghyuck up. It seemed to work since the other immediately brightened and nodded, a big smile plastered on his face.

Through the rest of the week, Yuta and Donghyuck grew used to their unusual guest, who seemed to spend more and more time with them. Yuta, at some point, had given in under Donghyuck’s big begging eyes and had let the wolf enter the house. Even if at first he had prohibited the wolf to climb on the couch, the animal was so well behaved - he didn’t chew anything and funnily enough, always licked his paws before entering—he had caved and let him cuddle with Donghyuck on the piece of furniture.

He had to admit that watching Donghyuck nap on the couch draped all over a giant wolf was pretty fucking endearing.

Fortunately, Yuta had lots of great pictures of the wolf and of the wolf with Donghyuck, which was great for the contest. He was really excited for it since he believed he would be the only one with a close shot of a wild animal, a beautiful specimen of a wolf on top of that.

Since the wolf liked to run around, Yuta had taken to going to the woods with him and Donghyuck so it could trot around all it wanted. It was for Donghyuck as well, since Yuta didn’t want him to be like him, all cooped up in the house, long hours in front of the computer editing his pictures. He got to exercise, which was always welcome.

Today was one of those days in which the wolf seemed more energetic than usual and Yuta was afraid his sharp claws would start digging up all of his aunt’s flowers. He packed some water and some snacks, reminded Donghyuck to put some sunscreen on, and they went into the woods.

It seemed as if only just the previous day they had been in the woods, huddled with their cameras, joints sore for all the time spent crouching and trying to take a glimpse of the so-rumoured pack of wolves. And now here they were, playing with a giant wolf in the same woods.

The wolf and Donghyuck were running around while Yuta was taking pictures of them. The sun was perfect and the shadow of the leaves projected almost magically all over the human and the animal.

Donghyuck was on the middle of fighting off an overly clingy wolf when the wolf suddenly stopped his antics and rapidly turned his head to the left.

His fur bristled and his ears were glued to his skull, fangs showing threateningly.

Yuta lowered his camera and briefly looked at Donghyuck, confused by the sudden change in his demeanour.

“Hey, wolfie, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked gently, taking a tentative step towards the wolf. “Is something the mat-”

Before the red-haired boy could even finish his sentence, two giant wolves jumped out of nowhere and circled Yuta.

If Yuta thought their wolf was a bit bigger than most regular wolves, and thus call it a giant wolf, he didn’t know how to name the two monsters that were currently eyeing him as if he were the most delicious meal ever.

They were terrifying, creatures that looked straight out of a horror story.

Donghyuck panicked, not daring to move a muscle, eyes frantically going on and forth from Yuta, their wolf, and the two creatures around them.

_What was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! As always, a billion thanks to my amazing beta Eden for turning this mess into something legible I could post! I love youuuuuuuuuu
> 
> SO, everything is already planned out, and most of the chapters are already written. However, the second chapter is in the making so I don't really know when I'll be able to update uwu I'm a bit of a slow writer BUT I'll try to upload before the month ends ;_; The following chapters after the second should come in quicklier!! (YES, I wrote almost all chapters sans the second one and what about it?)
> 
> ANYWAYS, this was supposed to be a one-shot but shit got too long so I was like meh, let' make it chaptered. So I guess this is my first chaptered fic! HOW EXCITING
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Please leave me a comment or some kudos, god knows I love that validation juice more than anything. Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> ALSO, I was thinking about making a CC on twitter in case you had doubts or theories abt the fic or whatever (it aint that deep tho). I don't know tho, what do y'all say? We can also talk about any Yuta pairing there lmaoo
> 
> See you (hopefully lmao pray for me) soon! Meanwhile you can check my other works and leave me comments or kudos there as well~ 
> 
> ((twitter--> @_pequinessa))


	2. More New Friends (Sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait! I did say I was kinda slow tho lol pls enjoy the chapter!!

Yuta’s aunt used to tell him all sort of scary stories at night so he wouldn’t be tempted to go out and explore the woods beyond the river. She would say children who didn’t obey their elders would get swallowed by the creatures of the woods, with their sharp teeth ready to slice through anything.

 

When younger, Yuta used to picture these monsters in his head, fear slowly creeping up to him in the middle of the night, making him restless. Adult Yuta thought his aunt had gone a bit overboard, telling a child such scary stories before going to sleep. They did the trick, though. Yuta never ventured further than the river, not even when he became a teenager who grew out of all those fantasy stories.

 

No longer did he imagine creatures like those from his childhood nightmares lurking where the imposing trees wouldn’t let the sunshine. And yet, he didn’t cross the river. His curiosity had died together with the boy who had drowned.

 

Now, Yuta had a very vivid imagination when young. ChildhoodYuta wouldn’t be thrilled at all to realise that the creatures who lived deep in the woods were far more terrifying that he had ever imagined.

 

The two enormous wolves in front of him were standing just a couple of meters away from him, fangs shiny and fur bristled. They looked like the cover monsters of his mother’s horror books, with their towering heights and deadly claws.

 

“Donghyuck, stay where you are,” he whispered, ears ringing loudly.

 

His heart was beating at an unimaginable pace from the fear suddenly coursing through his veins. His breath was becoming shallow and he tried to control it, tried to no let fear show on his face, in his actions.

 

Donghyuck was frozen in place, mouth slightly ajar from the apprehensive situation.

 

Suddenly, their friendly wolf let out a short howl. Yuta and Donghyuck turned their heads to find him with his ears flat against his skull and his fangs showing.

 

Yuta panicked. Their wolf had no chance in hell to beat the monstrosities in front of them. He was scared they would try to harm the smaller wolf, that it had been its scent that had attracted them in the first place.

 

His concerns were proven correct the moment the two wolves started slowly strolling towards the smaller one, moving past Yuta.

 

Donghyuck was standing right next to the smaller wolf, and Yuta hoped the boy just stayed put and didn’t try anything funny.

 

“D-don’t come any closer!”

 

So much for asking the bare minimum.

 

Surprisingly, the wolves stopped at Donghyuck’s voice. Their eyes turned to the young boy and Yuta knew something bad was going to happen. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to his younger friend.

 

The photographer made a quick scan of his surroundings and spotted a rather large branch laying on the ground, just a couple of centimetres away from him. The wolves’ backs were turned to him so, trying to make as little noise as possible, he crouched and extended his arms towards the fallen branch. When his fingers grazed the rough surface of the branch, he let out a sigh and slowly started pulling it closer to him.

 

It was the sound of a deadly growl that had him turning his head away from his task.

 

The smaller wolf had jumped right in front of Donghyuck, fur bristling and a murderous look in his eyes.

 

_ Fuck this _ , was Yuta’s last thought before wrenching the branch and standing on his feet once again.

 

“Stay away!” he shouted while walking towards the bigger wolves, swinging his precarious weapon crazily. “Run, Donghyuck!” he instructed the younger boy, who seemed to snap out of his stupor at Yuta’s suicidal action. “Take the wolf with you!”

 

The smaller wolf let out a bark before gently grabbing Donghyuck by his shirt with his teeth, tugging insistently.

 

“No! We can’t let Yuta alone!” he tried to reason with it, thinking he had lost his goddamn mind if he was trying to talk a wolf out of escaping two potential murderous wolves.

 

The animals shifted their attention towards Yuta who was fast approaching them, who was still swinging the branch all around. They shared a look before jumping towards the human male.

 

The bigger wolf grabbed Yuta’s branch by the end of it and tugged, effortlessly wrenching it out of his hold. Yuta gasped, surprised by the sudden action.

 

Just his luck, that these monstrous wolves were also incredibly smart. He should have seen it coming.

 

“Yuta!” Donghyuck shouted, hands buried into the smaller wolf’s fur, grabbing him securely so he didn’t make things worse.

 

“Leave, Donghyuck!” Yuta said, eyeing the way the two wolves were circling him. Torn down and eaten by two wolves in front of his younger friend wasn’t the way he wanted to go, yet it seemed that what Yuta wanted mattered very little.

 

One of the wolves swiftly got close to Yuta, startling him. Yuta braced for the worst and he closed his eyes, praying to whatever higher power was there to please help him out.  Yuta waited for the strike, and in his last moments all he could think about was how sorry he felt towards Donghyuck.

 

Yuta waited.

 

And waited.

 

It wasn’t the harsh bite on his skin what he felt, but rather a soft poke to his back. One of the wolves was poking him with this muzzle as if motioning him to move. Yuta turned his head and blinked at the animal, who was starting to grow restless from Yuta’s lack of response. It head-butted him on the back again, and Yuta stumbled forward with a short yelp.

 

“Yuta!” Donghyuck called him, taking a hesitant step towards him, their smaller wolf right beside him.

 

The bigger wolf jumped then, blocking their path and snarling at them. His black fur rose as his ears laid flaid, glued to his skull.

 

“No, Donghyuck, it’s fine,” Yuta tried to reassure the younger boy, praying that his voice didn’t mirror his dread. “See? They’re not going to hurt me,” he weakly smiled, trying to appear calm as to not freak Donghyuck any further.

 

The other wolf, the one with the bronze and white fur, starting headbutting him again in the back. Alright then, the wolves were trying to lead him somewhere and they didn’t want Donghyuck nor the smaller wolf to tag alone. At least if they were planning on eating him, it wouldn't be in front of them.

 

“But Yuta,” Donghyuck tried again, eyes frantically going from Yuta to the massive black wolf in front of him. The wolf barked and flashed his teeth as a warning. The smaller wolf had kept his threatening pose for a while but quickly submitted to the other.

 

“I said it’s fine, just go back to the house, we’ll see each other soon, okay?” Yuta knew it was a dick move to promise something he wasn’t sure he would be able to abide by, yet he was lost as to how to handle the situation. He guessed if he deluded Donghyuck into believing he would be alright, then Yuta could delude himself into thinking things wouldn’t be that bad, too.

 

Granted, he had no fucking idea why two wolves had decided to ambush them only to try and kidnap him. It was obvious to Yuta they were trained, otherwise the wolves couldn’t have been acting the way they were. The why remained a mystery, though.

 

Once the black wolf made sure Donghyuck and the smaller wolf wouldn’t follow them, he rapidly trotted towards Yuta and the bronze wolf. It joined its partner and started poking Yuta in the back too, prompting him to just walk.

 

Yuta sighed and started walking, letting himself be guided by the two monstrosities to God knew where. He could still hear Donghyuck calling out to him, and he turned his head and showed him a thumbs up.

 

He didn’t want to shout anything back, afraid his voice would crack and would give away his facade. He just kept on walking, flanked by the wolves who every now and then made him take some turns in the path.

 

Yuta silently gasped when he realised where the wolves were taking him. Somewhere across the river, somewhere unknown to him. He wasn’t sure how he would cross, though. Sure, the wolves could swim yet Yuta was sure they wouldn’t be able to guard him that well in the water. He might take the chance to fucking flee, even if it meant swimming river down.

It seemed the wolves were incredibly well trained, given how they made Yuta take a detour along the river until the streamflow wasn’t so deep. It was just a tiny part of the river, yet it was shallow enough to cross walking since the water levels only reached Yuta’s knee. The current wasn’t as strong either so it made the crossing quite uneventful.

 

To say Yuta was impressed was an understatement. Yuta used to look down a bit to the forest at the back of his aunt’s house given its lack of luscious flora. He had never understood how the vegetation seemed less prone to growing even if there was a river nearby. Yet now, standing at the other side of the river and having walked further into the forest, he had an inkling as to why.

 

The vibrant green leaves of the tall trees distracted Yuta quite a bit. The vegetation seemed so rich on the other side of the river. Trees standing dauntingly above him and all sorts of plants filled up the space where he walked. It was beautiful.

 

It seemed the wolves had started to become annoyed at Yuta’s slow pace and wide-eyed stare of admiration since they kept poking him on the back more frequently. Yuta couldn’t help it, he was far too fascinated. Even in a situation like this, his hands itched to just grab the camera hanging around his neck. He wanted to immortalize such a beautiful view. He looked around while walking, his eyes trying to take in the scene.

 

It seemed such a shame that he had been prevented as a child to know such a place. The woods looked quite intricate to navigate yet the wolves seemed to know the way quite well, guiding Yuta through it all effortlessly.  After a while, the flora started to look more like his end of the river, trees becoming more scattered and branches shrinking in size.

 

Once the lush vegetation died down, with only scrawny trees left around, Yuta could make out the shape of a house a couple of metres away. Given how far away it was from, well, everything, he had expected the building to be worn down yet the closer he got to it he could see it was actually well kept. It seemed lived in, with its clean windows and red painted walls, roof tiles shiny as if they had been polished.

 

Yuta came to the realisation that it had to be the house where the wolves’ owner lived. Well, it was quite a big house, and he wondered if this crazy person that liked to keep kidnapping wolves around was a mad billionaire who had gotten sick of civilization and had run to the woods to live isolated from the world with their monstrous pets.

 

The slight push from one of the wolves’ muzzles against his back made him realise he had stopped in his tracks, too confused by this new finding. The day was proving to be weirder and weirder with every passing minute.

 

He held his camera protectively against his chest and continued walking, slowly getting closer to the entrance of the house. The wolf in front of him hopped onto the wide stairs leading to the entrance door and, to Yuta’s utmost astonishment, opened the doors’ handle with its mouth.

 

Well, the wolves sure were well trained. Yuta had to give it to the mad billionaire.

 

The wolf behind him pushed him into the house with its head when Yuta stood still outside the door, reluctant to enter to a stranger’s house who owned fucking supernatural wolves.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he said to the wolf that was growing impatient and started chewing at his shirt. “Don’t bite,” he told it off. Surprisingly, the wolf quit the biting and just proceeded to gently push him inside the house.

 

“Hello?” he asked once he was inside, looking for any indication that a human being lived there. “Uhm, sorry to intrude, your...eh, your wolves brought me here,” he continued talking out loud. When he received no response, Yuta frowned.

 

“You know what? No, I’m not sorry! Your fucking pets almost attacked my friend and me, and then they brought me here by force! I did nothing wrong! The smaller wolf, I wasn’t trying to keep it or anything. He just kept coming back, but I wasn’t planning on stealing it from you or something of the sort.”

 

Yuta could only guess the mad billionaire had started noticing the absence of one of his pets and had come to the conclusion that someone was trying to steal it from him. He still wasn’t completely sure their wolf was the mad billionaire’s pet but, given how well behaved and trained it was, and seeing how the other two wolves behaved in a similar fashion, that was the only conclusion he could arrive to. Other options in Yuta’s mind included the wolves’ owner being a mad person who randomly liked to kidnap people and then...well. Kill them or feed them to their pets. This option made Yuta nauseous so he prayed his first alternative was the right one.

 

Nobody came, and so Yuta awkwardly stood in the middle of the hall, fidgeting. The wolves had sat down and were carefully eyeing him as if expecting Yuta to make a false move or something of the sort. The only consolation Yuta could hold on to was that at least Donghyuck and the smaller wolf weren’t in danger, and had managed to escape. He tried to be brave, but one look at the beasts silently watching him was all it took to shake his entire core.

 

“Jaehyun, Johnny, bring him here.”

 

Yuta got startled when he heard the soft voice speaking from the adjacent room to the hall.

 

Suddenly, the wolves stood up again and pushed Yuta to the room from where the voice had come.

 

Sitting in the couch was a persona that certainly didn’t look like a serial killer. Well, Yuta wasn’t sure how a serial killer looked like, but, he was positive people with such twisted minds wouldn’t look like... _ that. _

 

“You,” the figure spoke from his place on the couch. “Give me your camera.”

 

And, wow, okay.  _ Rude _ .

 

He hadn’t even introduced himself to Yuta, and he felt like the other male on the couch owed him an explanation before blatantly trying to rob him. Maybe an explanation as to why he kept such odd beasts around. So maybe he wasn’t a serial killer but a thief who had trained (God knew how) such scary beasts so he could peacefully rob them in his house.

 

“Who are you?” Yuta asked instead, protectively covering his camera with his hands. “Your pets brought me here. Why? Just so you can rob me?”

 

The other male furrowed his eyebrows, visibly unhappy with Yuta’s lack of cooperation.

 

“Pets?” the male said, a look of confusion flashing through his eyes. “You mean Jaehyun and Johnny?” he said, gesturing towards the wolves that sat behind Yuta.

 

“Well, those sure are funny names for pets, but yeah. I mean the wolves, you know. That almost killed me back in the woods.”

 

“They aren’t- they would never-” the other said, flustered. Why was he getting so restless? “Ugh, listen, just give me your camera and we’ll let you go, okay?”

 

“It’s a very old camera, you wouldn’t make much of it if you tried to sell it,” Yuta fought back, legs trembling. He might have been scared shitless, but that camera he was holding was his entire life. He wasn’t about to give it away so easily.

 

“What are you saying? Why would I sell it?”

 

“So you want it for yourself?”

 

The thief just groaned and stood up, taking a step towards Yuta. Yuta eyed his slim frame, measuring his chances of knocking him down before he tried to take another step. He did look quite skinny and, while Yuta wasn’t so bulky, he did his fair share of exercise. Of course, he was sure the moment he tried to knock the fucker of the two monsters behind him would surely chew him to the bone.

 

“Please give me the camera, this is the last time I ask.”

 

“No.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, so just don’t make this any more complicated.”

 

“You should have thought about that before you sent those monsters to get me. Why would you go through so much trouble just to steal a shitty camera, uh?”

 

“I’m not trying to rob you!” the other male gasped, clearly offended.

 

“Well, shit Sherlock, and here I was thinking you sent your lovely pets after me so we could have some tea. If you asking for my camera after I refused to give it is not stealing then I don’t how you call it.”

 

“Listen, I just want to check something and then I’ll give it back, I promise. You don’t understand.”

 

“Of course I don’t understand! Who are you? Why are you raising these ginormous wolves here, in the woods? Why do you want my camera?”

 

The man in front him opened his mouth and then close it a couple of times, clearly lost for words. Well, what had he been expecting? That Yuta would so easily give away his camera? That he wouldn’t ask any questions?

 

“Ugh, I can’t do this. This is why I don’t like humans,” Yuta heard him muttered before the other male was launching himself at Yuta and successfully managed to grab a hold of the camera.

 

“Hey!” Yuta protested when his head was suddenly jerked forward, the strap from the  camera still firmly attached around his neck. “What the fuck, what are you doing, idiot?”

 

The skinny man had a lot more of strength than what Yuta had expected, what with the way he had so easily yanked Yuta’s camera out if his hand and had so effortlessly pulled it away from him.

 

Yuta quickly regained his balance and stood up, grabbing the strap hung around his neck with his fingers, trying to pull the camera back from the crazy man in front of him to no avail.

 

“What are you doing, give it back!”

 

“Jaehyun,” the other man said, body still and hands tightly clasped around Yuta’s camera. It seemed he hadn’t moved an inch, even when Yuta had pulled the strap as hard as he could.

 

Just who was the man?

 

Suddenly, a couple of teeth closed around his belt and pulled back, successfully destabilizing Yuta. The strap came off of his shoulders as Yuta fell flat on his back to the floor. The sudden blow left him breathless, mouth parting up in order to let oxygen in. His heart stammered, and for the first time since he had arrived at the house, Yuta felt the ugly tell-tale of fear settling in his bones. This was no longer something he might get out just by outsmarting the other man.

 

The person in front of him and the wolves behind him could easily hurt him, could easily do whatever they wanted with him. He felt desperate. Powerless.

 

And the feeling was so unsettling he could feel his eyes watering, could feel his skin breaking out in a cold sweat, could feel every cell of his body screaming at him to just fucking  _ flee _ .

 

“Jaehyun! Be more careful, you could have hurt him.”

 

Yuta was so fucking close to losing his mind. Just what was this person playing at?

 

“Are you okay?” the robber asked, concern genuinely swirling in his brown eyes. Yuta was baffled by the one-eighty he had just witnessed. The guy was fucking  _ mental.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise Jaehyun was going to go so hard on you.” He then knelt down to study Yuta’s face.

 

The guy still had the camera in his hands, Yuta noticed. The other man took notice of Yuta’s glance towards his camera and quickly stood up.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give this back just yet.”

 

Yuta slowly sat up, ears ringing and head spinning.

 

“Please, just let me leave, please don’t hurt me,” he said, voice cracking at the end of the sentenced. He was utterly terrified. “Just keep the fucking camera, I don’t care. Please let me leave, I won’t call the police or anything, please, just  _ please _ , don’t hurt me.”

 

The other man seemed flabbergasted at Yuta’s request, mouth slightly ajar and eyes open wide.

 

“N-no! I would never hurt you! I already said I’m sorry. I don’t want to steal from you, I promise. Please, don’t be afraid.”

 

Yuta had to laugh at that. All that came out was a shaky and weak laugh.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I already told you I wouldn’t call the police, you don’t have to lie. I already said you could keep the camera. That’s what you wanted, right? Please, just let me go now.

 

The robber seemed to grow more and more distressed with everything that came out of Yuta’s mouth, and to be honest, he didn’t understand why. He had the upper hand in every fucking sense, just what was the other getting so restless for?

 

“No, I’m not a thief. I don’t want your camera. I just want the photos in it.”

 

_ Eh? _

 

“What? Why?” Yuta asked, genuinely confused. The guy just wouldn’t stop spitting out weird shit.

 

“Because-” the other man started, playing with the camera’s strap. “Uhm, because it’s dangerous. For us.”

 

“Us? You and your pet wolves? Is it because I took a pic of your other wolf? The smaller one?”

The guy nodded, smiling shortly, seemingly content that Yuta and he were starting to arrive on the same page.

 

“Why is it dangerous?”

 

“Because you might show the photo of Jaemin to everyone.”

 

“Jaemin?” Yuta furrowed his eyebrows. Realisation dawned upon him shortly after. ”You mean the smaller wolf? Its name is Jaemin? Man, you truly have weird names for your pets.”

 

“They’re not my pets.”

 

It was a weird thing to say given that the wolves seemed to listen to the man quite well, and he was looking out for them. Yuta also noted it wasn’t the first time he tried to deny the statement.

 

“Well, your children, your friends, whatever you want to call them. Point is, why does it matter if I publish the photo, uh?”

 

After Yuta said those words he realised he didn’t ask how this person knew he had taken photos of Jaemin.

 

“That’s beca-”

 

“Wait a second,” Yuta said, finally standing up again. His head was starting to clear out, and it seemed the two wolves behind him were sitting still, watching attentively the whole scene fold in front of them.

 

“How do you even know I took pictures of your wolf? I mean, you weren’t there when I did. How would you know? Only the wolves were there. What, you have a mic on them or something?”

 

The guy just closed his lips in a tight line, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

 

“You’re smart,” he said in a quiet voice. “But you don’t need to know that. Just tell me how to erase the photos in your camera, promise to not take any other picture and I’ll let you go peacefully.”

 

“I don’t need to know? Dude, you just kidnapped me and stole my camera, I think I deserve some answers.”

 

“You don’t. Just tell me how this works.” The man slightly shook the camera in his hand to make his point across.

 

“And if I don’t?” Yuta sure was a goddamn masochist. He had been pleading not long ago for his life and now he felt courage surging through his veins once again.

 

The man in front of him looked at him as if contemplating the answer. Yuta held his breath when the man smirked.

 

“I’ll just smash your camera to pieces.”

 

Yuta went cold-blooded, lips parting in a silent gasp.

 

Even before he could protest against such an action, the bigger wolf sprang out towards the man. Yuta watched in wonder how the animal softly bit the man’s long sleeve, whining in the process. It looked as if he too were protesting against its owners idea. Of course, that could not be true since Yuta was sure no matter how clever the wolves were, they still weren’t smart enough to understand Korean.

 

But why did the wolf looked as if he had completely understood its owner’s intentions? The whole situation was getting more ridiculous by the second and at this point, Yuta wasn’t sure what to think.

 

“What are you doing, Johnny? We agreed we would whatever to protect the pack, a camera means nothing,” the man addressed the wolf. As if it were a goddamn human.

 

Yuta no longer had doubts regarding the man’s mental stability. He was completely out of his mind. Fortunately, Yuta had downloaded most of the wolf—Jaemin’s photos to this computer, so it wouldn’t be a problem for him to erase them from his camera’s memory card.

 

“I’ll erase them,” he said. “Just please do not destroy my camera. I earn my living with that.”

 

The man looked back at him, banter with his wolf momentarily forgotten.

 

“Don’t try any funny business,” the man warned him while taking a step towards him.

 

Yuta just shook his head. His initial plans of trying to take the skinny man down went to the rubbish bin the moment he was pulled down to the floor.

 

“I won’t. Plus, I’m not stupid. I know your pets will not hesitate to throw themselves at me.”

 

The man rolled his eyes.

 

“I told you, they’re not my pets.”

 

Yuta did not have a comeback for a statement like that, so he just waited for the guy to get close to him and hand him his camera.

 

Yuta sighed, taking the camera in his hands. He could feel the other’s presence right next to him, his eyes carefully monitoring the way Yuta’s fingers moved around the camera, clicking buttons and erasing all the pictures.

 

“There,” Yuta said, with an air of finality, showing the know empty-of-pictures camera to the man.

 

“How do I know you didn’t make copies?” the man suddenly questioned him.

 

_ Well fuck. _

 

“You don’t, to be honest. But what are you gonna do? Follow me to my house, trespass and search all over the place?”

 

The man eyed him attentively.

 

“Listen, I need you to tell me if you have copies of those photos.”

 

“Why would I do that? You haven't answered any of my questions. You see, you keep saying you’re not bad and that you don’t want to harm me but you’re not doing a good job at proving it.”

 

The staring contest lasted just a few seconds since the other man quickly dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

“You’re making this really hard,” he accused Yuta.

 

“Am I?” He asked, incredulity laced in his voice. “I’m sorry, but I was just having some fun with my friend when you decided to bring me here and do all this weird shit. I don’t understand, why won’t you explain to me what’s going on?”

 

Yuta just wanted to leave. He might have felt incredibly curious by the man who lived in the middle of the woods, looked like a fairy but raised wolves, yet the urge to go back to Donghyuck, to feel safe at his own house, was greater.

 

“Take a seat,” the man instructed Yuta, out of the sudden.

 

Yuta didn’t feel like arguing with the madmen so he did as told and took a seat in one of the big armchairs close to him. The other sat down on the couch he was initially sitting when Yuta entered the room. The two wolves sat down by the man’s feet.

 

“I’m Taeyong,” the other finally introduced himself. “And I know you’re Yuta. And that the other kid is Donghyuck.”

 

Yuta felt a shiver go down his spine. Crazy man of the woods knew his and Donghyuck’s names. Fucking fantastic. Not creepy at all.

 

“How do you even know that?”

 

“Jaemin told me.”

 

Ah shit. Taeyong was bumbling about his pets understanding humans again. This was new, though. It was the first time he implied they could talk.

 

“Jaemin? The wolf? Yeah right.”

 

“Listen, I’m about to tell you something that you won’t probably believe at all, so please try to keep an open mind about it.”

 

The bigger wolf suddenly whined, softly biting on Taeyong’s sleeve, as if trying to call his attention.

 

“I know, but I don’t know how else to deal with this. We’ll have to trust this guy, alright? He doesn’t seem like a bad person, and from what you’ve told me, he tried to defend Jaemin back there. We’ll keep him in check, don’t worry. I would never jeopardize any of you.”

 

Yuta would have laughed at the man in front of him speaking to this pet so seriously if not for the fact that Taeyong mentioned what had happened back in the woods. Had he been there? How did he even know about it? Had Taeyong installed cameras in his wolves’ collars? None of them wore collars, but there wasn’t any other logical explanation as to how Taeyong knew everything that happened without being there. Were they hidden under their fur?

 

Even before Yuta could speak up, a million questions hanging heavy on his tongue, Taeyong looked him dead in the eye.

 

“We’re werewolves,” he deadpanned. “And as you might have noticed, our wolf forms look larger than regular wolves. If you share those pictures you took of Jaemin, who knows what could happen? People might come here and search for us. I can’t put my pack in danger like that.”

 

“I- werewolves?” Yuta sputtered, taken off guard. Just what kind of drug was this Taeyong guy on? “Do you really expect me to believe that? Listen, you should have gone with something more credible, I don’t know, that your wolves were genetically modified to be smarter or some shit like that.”

 

Taeyong looked at him for a hot second and stood up.

 

“This won’t be pretty,” was all he said before removing his shirt and shoes.

 

“Wow, wow. Taeyong, hey buddy. There’s no need for you to -oh my fucking God.”

 

Yuta had no words for what he had just witnessed.

 

Taeyong’s body started growing and twisting, and fur was rapidly growing from his skin. A tail, ears and two rows of very shiny and sharp teeth, followed after.

 

There, where Taeyong was once standing, now sat a wolf. A huge wolf, with white fur and big yellow eyes.

 

Well,  _ shit _ .

 

No party trick could ever be that elaborated, right? That wasn’t a trick. That couldn’t be a trick.

 

But what were the other options? Werewolves? Actual werewolves? Yuta must have been insane, for he actually considered it.

 

The white wolf stared at him, expectant. Its eyes had the same smart shine on them as Jaemin’s. As Johnny and Jaehyun’s.

 

“Taeyong?” Yuta called, hesitant.

 

He gasped when the wolf nodded, his giant head moving slowly. Suddenly, the wolf walked towards him, and Yuta was glad he was actually sitting down. Otherwise, he might have fainted, given he was feeling quite lightheaded at the moment.

 

The wolf —Taeyong, rested his head on Yuta’s lap and whined softly.

 

Hesitantly, Yuta rested his hand on the wolf’s head. His fur, very much like Jaemin’s, was incredibly silky. He started stroking his head, amazed.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said a little breathless, watching how Taeyong nuzzled his thigh.

 

“I’m sorry I was so rough with you,” a sudden deep voice apologized. Yuta looked up and saw a young man standing in front of him, shirtless and with a coy smile on his face.

 

Taeyong, in his human form, was striking. Yet this boy, in front of him, was just _beautiful_.

 

“We’re sorry, back there in the woods we totally freaked you out,” another voice joined in.  Twisting his head to the other side, Yuta found a man, just as attractive, looking down at him with a sheepish smile.

 

Alright. Cool. These men weren’t only freaking werewolves but they were all really fucking good-looking, too.

 

“Jaehyun? Johnny?” Yuta carefully asked, eyes going back and forth from the two men towering over him.

 

The other two nodded, equally enthusiastic smiles blooming in their faces.

 

“Okay,” Yuta said, nodding, trying to process everything that was happening. “Okay,” he repeated, still petting Taeyong’s head.

 

“Werewolves it is, then.”

 

{-}

 

“Jaemin is also a werewolf, I assume?” Yuta asked, stirring his tea.

 

Taeyong, who had reverted to his human form, nodded from his place on the table.

 

After Yuta had calmed down a bit, had let the fact that werewolves were fucking real and lived in the woods he used to play in every summer when he was younger sink in; Taeyong had reverted and proposed they all move to the dining room. Once they were all wearing proper clothes again, they had sat down around the table while Taeyong heated some water.

 

“Well, that explains a lot, actually.”

 

He had learnt Taeyong was the leader of the pack. A surprising fact, since Johnny’s wolf form was simply terrifying given its size. He had always believed the biggest animal in a pack was the leader.  _ “Leading isn’t only about brawn,” _ Taeyong had said, a tad bit insulted. Yuta was quick to apologize.

 

There were more members to the pack, members who were currently in some other place attending some business, as Jaehyun had put it. Yukhei, Jeno, Renjun, were the younger werewolves, including Jaemin.

 

Their pack had once been larger than 8, Taeyong had explained, but they realised that a big group of almost 17 people was too big to go unnoticed, and so they had split. They still saw each other from time to time, yet Taeyong they didn't meet as regularly. He had also said they lived quite far from Korea, so it was hard to move such a large group of people.

 

“They are like our distant relatives,” Johnny had said.

 

“Jaemin told us about you two,” Taeyong continued, head resting on his hand. “That’s why we knew your names. When he first told us he had made contact with two humans we freaked out. We even grounded him, because he should have known better than getting close to humans. He was supposed to be under Jaehyun and Yukhei’s supervision. Look how well that turned out, though.”

 

Jaehyun blushed at being called out so blatantly.

 

“In his defence,” Johnny butted it from his place next to Yuta. “Jaehyun is awful at saying no to the kids, I don’t even know what were you thinking, Taeyong. And Yukhei gets really easily distracted.”

 

“I was trying to teach them discipline! I was trying to teach them how to be more responsible,” Taeyong defended himself, glaring at the taller man.

 

“Anyways.” Jaehyun cleared his throat in an effort to deflect the topic. “Jaemin continued seeing you guys. He even told us he had been watching you carefully before approaching you. He seemed really interested in you, for some reason. Maybe your cameras or something, I don’t know.”

 

“It was when Jaemin mentioned some cameras that we got truly worried. I thought you two knew what you were looking for. You were there in the woods for some reason, and I have an inkling that reason was us.” Taeyong stared down at Yuta. His tone had not even the slightest rising tone, so it wasn’t a question. Taeyong knew Yuta and Donghyuck were looking for them, and he was giving Yuta a chance to explain himself.

 

He sighed and bit the inside of his cheeks. He just wanted to be over with this and go home to Donghyuck. The guys had already told him that if Jaemin was with him, then nothing could go wrong. It was likely that Jaemin had also revealed himself to Donghyuck.

 

“Yes, you’re right. Someone told me there was a pack of wolves running around the woods, and well, I am a photographer and I thought some photos of some badass wolves would look good on my portfolio.” Yuta lied smoothly. The werewolves didn’t need to know the actual reason of why he had gone out to look for them. “Though you shouldn’t worry much about someone else knowing you guys are here. Nobody in their right minds would actually believe it.”

 

“I guess you now understand why you can’t share those pictures,” Taeyong said with an air of finality.

 

It was really fucking upsetting if Yuta were to be honest. He just wanted to enter the contest, he wasn’t planning on meeting a pack of supposedly fictional creatures on the road. Jaemin and Donghyuck’s picture was so damn perfect, the sole idea of not showing it to anyone really bummed him out.

 

What was he gonna do, though? Say “no” and live with the fear that someday the werewolves would break into his aunt’s house and destroy everything?

 

“Yeah, I get it,” he finally conceded. “Don’t worry, I won’t do it.”

 

Taeyong nodded slowly, still watching Yuta carefully.

 

“And I guess you also understand that your words mean very little to me and that I can’t fully trust you.”

 

Yuta stared at him, mouth agape with incredulity.

 

“What? You’re calling me a liar? Why would you even tell me you’re werewolves and then distrust me like this? I said I wouldn’t do it already, what else do you want me to do?”

 

Jaehyun and Johnny were also looking at Taeyong rather surprised as if they hadn’t been expecting him to say such things.

 

Taeyong, on the other hand, didn't even blink upon Yuta’s sudden outburst.

 

“I’m not calling you a liar but we don’t know you. Jaemin might have a bit too naive trusting you guys so easily. I won’t make the same mistake. I have the weight of my pack’s wellbeing on my shoulders, and I will not jeopardize it because some guy says he won’t share some pics. Not when you even told me you came specifically here to photograph us.”

 

That was...rather fair, actually. He was being quite rational, yet it seemed Taeyong didn’t fully understand that Yuta was actually quite terrified of them and that he would do anything they asked in order to keep them content.

 

“I understand.”

 

Taeyong nodded, eyes still shining with suspiciousness.

 

“Yet I don’t know what else you want me to do.”

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to do anything. We’ll keep a close eye on you.”

 

Yuta sent him a questioning look.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll get the guys to watch over you for some time. Until I am completely sure you won’t bring us any harm.”

 

“Taeyong, what do you have in mind?” Johnny asked, clearly as lost as Yuta.

 

“We’ll just stay around them for some time. We’ll rotate between shifts. Yuta here has been a dear and has promised not to do anything stupid, so I guess he won’t mind a couple of wolves running around in his backyard. He most certainly didn’t seem bothered with Jaemin’s constant presence.”

 

Was Taeyong implying they would actually guard them as prisoners in his aunt’s house? 

 

That was a fucking stretch.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter, Taeyong. I don’t need to be looked after 24/7, I already gave you my word. I understand it might not seem enough for you but I don’t think having you guys breathing down my neck is an option. That’s a breach of privacy, mind you. Might even be considered as stalking.”

 

“Listen here, Yuta, and listen carefully. I don’t like this either but you’re a stranger with the power to put our existence in danger. I will not conform to sweet promises. I don’t expect you to understand our position, and I don’t really care whether you like this or not. I am just informing you of how things are going to be from now on. If you don’t have anything to hide from us then you can just go about your life, you won’t even be able to tell that we’re there.”

 

Taeyong’s voice was steady and clear, it resonated in Yuta’s ears without fault. He didn’t need to raise his voice to be firm.

 

Yuta wanted to fight back yet he knew it was pointless. What was he going to do? Try to smack the wolves on their heads with a branch? Because after the fiasco in the woods, he damn well knew it was useless. He knew he was only staying at his aunt’s for his summer project and he could always go back to his own apartment in the town 50km away. Yet that would mean the wolves would also follow him there. And while Yuta was sure they wouldn’t shift into wolves with so many people as witnesses, they didn’t need to. They were already strong in their human forms and Yuta did not want to deal with them. He had no proof they would follow him there, though. Yet, he wasn’t going to risk it.

 

There was really no other option since he didn’t want the wolves tracing down his actual house. Yuta was sure he would be able to convince them of his good intentions before he had to go back.

 

“Fine,” he agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d like to establish some rules if you’re going to put me under house arrest.”

 

Taeyong just smirked, satisfied. Johnny and Jaehyun remained seated, looking back and forth between Yuta and Taeyong.

 

“I’m all ears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my super fast beta Eden <3 She's the best girl ever, I swear!
> 
> And that's it for now! I know we didnt see much yujae action I'M SORRY. I promise next chapter we'll see a bit more of our pairing uwu pls be patient! I just love slow burn~
> 
> Do leave a comment, please! I'd love to read what you think so far of the fic^^ Kudos are also very much appreciated.
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you so much for reading! I'll try (orz) to update as soon as I can ;_; Actually this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but it ended up being /too/ long for just one update so I decided to split it.
> 
> See you next time! DON'T FORGET TO STREAM #SUPERHUMAN AND VOTE FOR OUR BOYS!!
> 
> Twitter: @_pequinessa  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/pequinessa


End file.
